First Kiss
by liler91
Summary: Lilly and Oliver experience a lot of firsts together. I don't want to give too much away, but I hope the story is better than this summary. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except my ideas and characters. This is my first Hannahfic so R
1. First Question

"Hey, Lilly, can I ask you something?" Johnny came up to Miley, Oliver, and I.

"Uh…sure…be right back, guys." Johnny pulled me aside. "What's up?"

"Well…I was wondering…will you go out with me?" Well, that was certainly random, but pleasing, none-the-less.

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course, just get back to me when you can. I gotta go, so I'll talk to you later. Bye!" With that, Johnny was off. I didn't like Johnny like that, I liked Oliver. But Oliver was never gonna like me the way I liked him, so maybe I should move on.

"What'd he want?" Oliver asked curiously.

I was still shocked. "He just asked me out." He was the first guy to ever ask me out.

"What!" Oliver yelled.

"Did you say yes?" Miley was happy.

"I told him I'd think about it."

"Do you like him?" Oliver asked.

I shrugged. "I…I don't know." I wish Oliver would as me out.

"Go for it, Lil! He's cute! And he's the most popular guy in the universe!" Miley encouraged me.

I sighed. "I don't know. What do you think Oliver?" Maybe if he said no, that meant he was jealous? But if he said yes, then it means he only thinks of me as a friend, and nothing more.

---Oliver's POV---

Man was I pissed. The most popular guy in school just asked out my best friend, the girl I've liked ever since I could remember. But I couldn't let her know how jealous I was.

"It's great." I said through clenched teeth. "I'm really happy for you."

"So you guys think I should say yes?"

Miley squealed and I nodded.

"Ok…I guess I'll go tell him yes, then."

"You go girl!" Miley said.

I glared at Johnny at his locker as I watched Lilly say yes to him. He gave her a hug and they were officially going out.

"Oliver? Oliver?" Miley waved her hand in front of my face. "What are you staring at-Oh! Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"You like Lilly, don't you?"

"What? No way!" I lied.

"You totally do! You're so jealous!"

"I am not!" I defended.

"Ok, Oliver. Whatever you say."

"I don't like her, Miley!"

"Fine. I believe you." Miley smiled and walked off.

It was the end of the day, and I went to my locker, which was a couple down from Johnny's. He was talking to one of his buddies and I pretended I wasn't listening.

"How'd it go?" his friend asked.

"She said yes. Soon, everyone will know that we're going out, and Amber will want me back in no time."

"Sweet!" They did a little handshake. I couldn't believe what I just heard. Johnny was using Lilly to make Amber jealous. I had to go find Lilly.


	2. First Fight

**A/N: Some of you said that I brought the whole Amber situation in a little too early, and I completely agree. I was rushing the story a bit. So I'm gonna try to slow things down after this chapter. Thanks for your awesome reviews!**

Chapter 2: First Fight

I found Lilly talking to one of her teachers. She saw me anxiously waiting to talk to her and ended her conversation.

"Lilly!" I practically yelled in her face.

"What?" she laughed.

"I have some bad news."

"What is it?" She got serious.

"I just overheard Johnny talking to one of his friends, and I found out that he's just using you to make Amber jealous."

"What?"

"I know, I wanted to kill him too."

"I can't believe this." she said.

"I know, but we're gonna get through this. He's a jerk."

"Not him! You! I can't believe you would make something like that up. Johnny's really nice and would never do that."

"What? Lilly, I'm telling the truth." This wasn't going the way I wanted it to.

"I know it's crazy to think that a guy like Johnny Collins could ever like me, but he does." This wasn't turning out too good. She was supposed to get mad at Johnny, and then I'd help her get over him. That's how I planned it out.

"First of all, I'm not lying. Second, I never thought it was crazy for him to like you."

"Look Oliver, I know that Miley's the one who gets asked out, and I know it's so shocking for me to have a boyfriend, but you shouldn't lie to me just because you don't have a girlfriend!"

"Lilly I'm not lying! Wait, what'd you just say?"

"I said, I think you're jealous 'cause you can't get a girlfriend!" Lilly yelled. Ouch. That one hurt. I was done being nice.

"Whatever, Lilly!" I yelled back angrily. "Don't come crying back to me when you get hurt, and don't say I didn't warn you! I was trying to be the good guy!"

"Save it for someone who cares!" Lilly yelled back. It was then that I realized the whole hallway was staring at us. Lilly and I glared at each other one last time before storming off in different directions.

When I got home, Miley called my cell. "Wanna hang out?"

"Will Lillian be there?" Yeah, I was being immature. But whatever.

"Yeah…is that a problem?"

"Lilly and I are fighting, and I really don't feel like hanging out with her."

"Why, what happened?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. You'd think that she'd believe her best friend, or should I say ex-best friend, over her stupid boyfriend, but I guess not. Have fun." I said and hung up. I took out my guitar and started playing random songsI wroteto take out my anger. I bet Lilly didn't even know I played the guitar. She probably thinks Johnny's all cool 'cause he plays the drums. Well, I can play the guitar a whole lot better than he can bang on those stupid drums.

Miley called me back. "Lilly's not coming, so let's hang out." I agreed and met her at the beach. Five minutes after I got there, Lilly showed up.

"I thought you said he wouldn't be here!"

"You told me she wasn't coming!"

"You guys have to make-up. I don't wanna be in the middle of your fight." I felt bad for Miley, but I wasn't going to give in.

"Sorry, Miley, I have to go get ready for my date with Johnny Collins!" She glared at me, emphasizing the 'Johnny Collins'.

"You know what, Lilly, you got a big head!" I came up to her and looked her in the eye.

"Yeah, well you got a big mouth!"

"Stop fighting, you guys!" Miley yelled at us, but neither of us listened.

"Lilly, if you're gonna believe some guy that you had no interest in before you found out he liked you, which he doesn't, over me, you're best friend for your whole life, then go right ahead."

"Fine, I think I will!"

"Then I guess our friendship never really meant anything, did it?"

"Guess not. I'll call you later, Miley. Talk to you never, Oliver."

"Stop being dramatic and just leave. You have a date to attend, don't you?"

"That's one more than you do, Oliver. Bye, Miles." With that, Lilly stormed off. I wanted so bad to be mad at her. But obviously, I wasn't. Actually, I still _really_ liked her. I always had.


	3. First Fall

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I didn't put a chapter up yesterday, I was kind of busy. But I hope you like this one!**

Chapter 3: First Fall

"Oliver, what the heck was that?" Miley asked. "You guys have never fought before!"

"She thinks she's so cool just because she's going out with Johnny Collins!" I mocked his name.

"Well aren't you happy for her?"

"No! Johnny doesn't really like her! He's using her to make Amber jealous so she'll take him back. She's gonna get hurt! But I don't care anymore 'cause she's being a jerk!"

"It sure seems like you care." Miley crossed her arms. "And you sound kind of jealous."

"Well I don't care! And I am definitely not jealous!"

"Oliver, I know you like her, just give it up!"

"No! And even if I did like her, I wouldn't anymore!"

Miley sighed. "Why don't you let her make her own mistakes, and just be there for her if and when she does get hurt?" Miley suggested.

I shook my head. "That's a job for a best friend. And apparently, we're not best friends anymore. She's being a little bi-"

"Don't even say it!" Miley stopped me "Listen, she's going out to dinner with him. I don't know where and when, but you should probably find out just incase you wanted to, you know, randomly show up and be there for her if something does happen."

"Yeah, whatever. Sorry, Miley, I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Oliver."

I had to find out where Lilly was going tonight so I could spy on her. There was a tree right next to her window, with an unfinished tree house in the top of it. I climbed up the tree, struggling the whole way, and reached Lilly's window. I wasn't standing on anything sturdy, so I held on to the window sill with my life. I don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted to find some clues on where she was going. My foot slipped and I accidentally kicked against the house, making Lilly look right at me. Oops.

"Oliver, you idiot! What are you doing! You could hurt yourself!" Lilly said instantly, opening the window. "On second thought, stay there."

"Oh Lilly, you're so funny." I replied sarcastically. "Why are you being such a bitch?" Oops. I had never actually called her that before. Her mouth dropped.

"Go to Hell, Oliver." I glared at her. This chick was really making me mad.

"Why aren't you getting ready to go to Friendly's? Did he dump you already?"

"For your information, Oliver, my date's not 'til 7 and it's at Chile's, not Friendly's." Hah, she fell for it. "Now leave so I can get ready."

"Fine!" I replied, and tried to climb down as best I could, but lost my balance and fell on my back. Wow, that hurt. That was my first bad fall, and I felt like I broke both my back and tail bone.

She looked down at me, and at first I thought she was concerned. "Go home." Her eyes were cold and she closed the window. I wanted to punch someone! Ilimped home as to try to not hurt my bruises and played a little guitar before seven.

Without even realizing it, I was playing Hannah Montana's 'If we were a Movie', except I changed the words to fit me.

"If we were a movie, you'd be the right girl, and I'd be the best friend, that you fall in love with in the end." Ah! I'm a loser! A 14-year-old kid singing a Hannah Montana song on his guitar, just because I'm fighting with my best friend. Well, ex-best friend. Ugh, she's so dramatic! It took forever for seven o'clock to come around. But finally, I was on my way to Chile's to spy.


	4. First Attempt to Spy

**A/N: I'm really lovin everyones reviews! Thanks! Hope you like this chapter! I'm alsointerested to know what you guys want to happen, so maybe I'll change up my next chapter or something. Thanks again!**

Chapter 4: First Attempt to Spy

I knew I had been a jerk to Lilly. I shouldn't have called her names. But she was being mean to me too. And it's not like I actually meant anything I said, unlike her. Honestly, I was just mad that she'd even think I'd lie to her after everything we've been through. Plus she told me to go to Hell, and didn't even care that I fell out of a tree. And to think I bruised my butt to try to help her!

I sat in a booth, hiding behind a menu, staring at the back of Lilly's head. She wasn't wearing a hat, and her hair was down and straight. From what I saw, she was beautiful. I noticed Amber sitting at a table with Ashley not too far from where I was. Johnny must have planned the whole thing.

"Is something wrong, Lilly?" Johnny asked her when the waitress left to go get their food.

"No, I'm fine." Lilly smiled.

Hah! He believed her when she said she was fine! What an idiot! She wasn't fine! A grilled-cheese sandwich could pick that one up! And yes, I did steal that quote from Lilly. But come on, anyone can see that something was wrong. Maybe she was regretting the way she treated her best friend, Oliver Oken? Maybe she realized that I, Oliver, was right all along? Maybe she finally realized her true feelings for me, and she had secretly always liked me? And maybe I was daydreaming of the day that would never come.

Why did I still like this girl? Why was she so irresistible? She was a jerk to me, but I couldn't take my mind off her. I was spying on her while she's on a date, for crying out loud! That's low, I know. But you gotta admit, I have good intentions. And yet, I have no idea why I had those intentions. I should hate Lilly for treating me the way she did, but I still liked her just as much as always. If not as much, more.

The date went on just like any other date. Talking about nothing interesting, eating expensive food. The usual. I watched Johnny like a hawk. Since Johnny's intentions were to make Amber jealous, he was talking kind of loud so she'd hear. I was thankful for this, 'cause it helped me to hear a lot better too. Lilly seemed kind of quiet from what I heard, but she might have just been tired. Or lost in Johnny's "amazingness". Gross.

But then, it happened. Johnny was leaning in for a kiss. I couldn't see Lilly's face, so I was leaning out of the booth to get a better look. But I leaned so far that I fell out of the booth and caused a whole big commotion. Both Lilly and Johnny looked in my direction and found me on the floor. A waiter tripped over me and spilled hot soup on Johnny, who stood up and yelled in disgust. At least I distracted them from the kiss.

"Johnny, I'm so sorry! Excuse me for one second!" Lilly gripped my arm tight and dragged me outside. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Having dinner! Duh!" I lied.

"Why the heck were you spying on me!"

"Who said anything about spying? I just wanted some dinner!"

"Oh really?" she crossed her arms.

"Yes, really!" Score! One more lie for Oliver Oken.

"Oliver Oken, what is your problem?"

"You! You're my problem, Lilly!"

"What are you talking about?" Lilly asked. But I had turned my attention towards Johnny. He had moved to Amber's table while Lilly was with me and Ashley was in the bathroom. He had his arm around her and they were both leaning in for a kiss. "See, Oliver! You don't even listen to me!" I turned Lilly around to show her what I was looking at. She stood there staring, and didn't say a word.

"Lilly, I-" I was about to say something supportive, but she ran away before I could.


	5. First Cry

**A/N-Again, thanks for the awesome reviews! I really appreciate them! And remember, I still want to hear what you want to happen next :-)**

Chapter 5: First Cry

"Lilly!" I ran after her. She had to stop because a bunch of cars were speeding down the street. "Lilly…" She wouldn't look at me. I turned her around to face me. Tears were slowly falling down her cheeks. It was the first time I'd ever seen her cry.

"Look, just leave me alone. I know what you're gonna say." She looked away.

"No you don't."

"Yeah, I do. You're gonna tell me how stupid I was and that you told me so and all that crap that I don't want to hear right now. And you're gonna call me a cry baby and-"

"Lilly, I wouldn't say anything like that! Why do you think I'm always out to get you? First you thought I was lying to you, which I wasn't, as you saw. Now you think I'm gonna say all that hurtful crap? I would never say anything like that, so apparently you don't know me at all."

"What do you mean you'd never say anything like that, Oliver?" she was crying as she yelled. "You called me a bitch! You don't think that hurt? 'Cause guess what, it hurt worse than what Johnny just did to me."

"It's not like you didn't hurt me at all, Lil! You said our friendship never meant anything! You told me to go to Hell! And I fell out of a tree, Lilly, and you told me to go home!" I was yelling now too. Lilly collapsed on a bench, with her head in her hands and her knees to her chest. Her shoulders were shaking because she was crying so hard. Ok, so maybe this wasn't the best time to be fighting. But I couldn't just let her blame this whole fight on me.

The wind picked up, and Lilly's beautiful, long blonde hair blew in the breeze. I sighed. I knew how bad I hurt her, 'cause she hurt me just the same. But I hadn't just been used by Johnny, so she was hurting twice as bad. And I hated seeing her like this. I sighed once more and walked closer to the bench.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Man, I was such a good person. I know, I'm a wimp for being so nice, but I couldn't help her. I really liked her. Lilly looked up at me like I was crazy. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Oliver!" she yelled.

"What?" I was confused.

"Why are you being so nice to me? We're having the biggest fight I've ever had with anyone in my entire life, and you want to walk me home! Why are you so nice? Why are you such a good person?"

I smiled bright, raised my eye brows, and shrugged. "You really think I'm nice?"

She sighed, wiped her eyes, and looked down again. "Oliver…"


	6. First to go Crazy

**A/N: i know i say this every time, but i loooove the reviews. i love the suggestions too! thanks again everyone!**

Chapter 6: First to go Crazy

"Lilly, you don't have to say anything."

She sighed once more. "Oliver, I…" she couldn't find words.

"Really, Lilly. I could just walk you home and pretend the whole fight never happened."

"Oliver, I would love to pretend it never happened. But that's the thing. We'd only be_ pretending_, because it _did_ happen. As much as I wish it didn't, it did."

She was right, as always. "Yeah, but, we could just forgive and forget, right?" I proposed.

"Of course we can forgive. But forget? Are we both just gonna hurt each other every time we fight? Oliver, I'm so sorry for the things I said, but-"

"I'm sorry too, Lilly. I didn't mean anything."

"But, Oliver, you wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it. A fighting friend's words are a best friend's thoughts."

Wow. She was good. But I honestly didn't mean what I said. Or did I? She was being a bitch to me, so I did mean it at the time. Not that I thought she was one in general. She did have a point, though. "Wait…So did you mean it when you said our friendship never meant anything?"

"No, I was just agreeing with you."

"What! I never said that! You did!"

"Oliver, I remember exactly. You said, 'then I guess our friendship never really meant anything, did it?' I was shocked when you said that, but I didn't want to be the one to back down, so I said 'guess not'."

"Yeah, but I was only asking you what you thought of our friendship since we were fighting."

Lilly sighed yet again. I could feel another fight coming on.

"Stop with the sighing and say something, Lilly!" Ooh, bad idea on my part. Was I trying to start a fight?

"Did you just yell at me for sighing?"

"Yes! Why can't you just say how you feel?" What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I yelling at her?

"Why are you yelling?" she was the confused one now.

"I don't know!" I screamed, making her jump.

"Quiet, young man!" A lady called out her window. "Some of us are trying to get some beauty sleep!"

Then shut your window, hag. "Sorry." I called back. Witch. She needed her beauty sleep.

"Oliver, what is going on?"

"I'm just so frustrated!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Why, I thought we were on our way to making up?"

I grunted in frustration. This chick was literally making me crazy.

"Oliver! What is wrong!" I honestly didn't know. I think I'm just crazy.

"Lilly," I said calmly.

"Yeah…?"

"It's been a long day, and I'm just gonna go home. I'm tired, and I think I'm going crazy. So do you want me to walk you home or not?"

"Well, wait, are we ever gonna talk about this?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever. Just not tonight. So am I walking you home or not?"

"Well, yeah, I guess since I'm not allowed to walk home by myself."

"How were you planning on getting home in the first place then?"

"Actually I was kinda hoping Johnny would walk me…"

"Right, Johnny. Let's go, then." With that, we walked home in silence.


	7. First Sleepless Night

**A/N-Sorry if this chapter isn't that great. I wanted to go right into the next chapter, but i needed to fill in the gap with this one. ok, sorry if i'm confusing. anyway, here ya go. i loove everyones reviews by the way 3 thanks**

Chapter 7: First Sleepless Night

---Oliver's POV---

I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I wanted to go to sleep, but I couldn't. First of all, I was yelling at Lilly for no apparent reason. I was just really frustrated with myself for not telling her that I liked her and for letting her go out with a creep. But I was also mad that I couldn't know what she was thinking, and of course I wanted to. But that's no reason to yell. It had just been a long day, and I was tired and cranky.

But then I kept thinking about how Lilly and I were gonna 'talk about it'. What could I say? She would definitely ask me why I was spying on her. What would I say? "I've had the biggest crush on you since I met you"? "I was jealous of Johnny and didn't want you to kiss him"? No. I would say that I just didn't want her to get hurt. That's not expressing my feelings, right? That's just being nice. Yeah. That's what I'll say, because I really didn't want her to get hurt. So it's not lying, it's just not telling the full truth. There was no way I'd tell Lilly how I really felt about her. That was out of the question.

To top it all off, I was imagining what it would be like if Lilly knew I liked her, and she liked me back. But that was normal, I thought about that every night before I went to sleep. She was the last thing on my mind before going into dream-land, and the first thing on my mind when I wake up.

Finally, I fell asleep. I had no idea what time it was, but I was as tired as ever. I woke up and it was 12:30 in the afternoon. I had two new voice mails on my cell phone.

"Hey Oliver, it's Miley. I just wanted to know how it went last night. Call me back when you can." That was the first one. The next one was from Lilly.

"H-hi Oliver. Uhh…I was just wondering if…well just call me back. Bye." I smiled at this. Lilly was horrible at leaving messages. I took a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and called Miley back while I ate breakfast/lunch.

"Oliver!" she practically yelled, answering her cell.

"Yeah?"

"Did you spy?"

"Yeah." I was still tired, that's why I was giving the one-word answers.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Oliver! How'd it go?"

"I accidentally made a scene."

Miley laughed. "What?"

"I fell out of the booth when they were about to kiss."

Miley started cracking up, then stopped. "They were gonna kiss?" She sounded shocked.

"Yeah, so I needed to get a better look. But then I fell, and stopped the kiss. Then Lilly took me outside. We were going at it and then we saw Johnny and Amber kissing. And-" I stopped, not wanting to tell Miley that Lilly cried. Lilly wouldn't want anyone to know.

"And…" Miley was impatient.

"Uh…Lilly walked off, so I followed her. Then we started fighting some more. And then we stopped, and I thought things were going good. But then we started fighting _again_ and suddenly I went nuts."

"You what?"

"Like, I think I had temporary insanity. I was just so frustrated with myself and tired and I just started yelling. And then we walked home without saying anything to each other."

"Wait, why were you so frustrated?"

"'Cause I never told her how I felt about-" Uh-oh. I walked right into that one. She knew that I liked Lilly, but I had never come right out and told her.

"About…her?"

"NO! Not her! I never told her how I felt about…Johnny. Yeah, Johnny. 'Cause I always knew he was bad news. I should have told her that earlier." Good save, Oliver.

Miley sighed, and I knew she was rolling her eyes. "Oliver Oken, you like Lilly, stop denying it."

"Miley, I really wish you'd stop saying that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go call Lilly."

"Are you gonna tell her that you li-" I hung up on her. How did she know? I couldn't be that obvious, because Lilly was clueless. Then again, Lilly was never all that fast at picking things like that up.

I called Lilly. "Hello?"

"Uhh…hey, Lilly."

"Hey, Oliver." Lilly replied quietly.

"Umm…can we like, meet up somewhere?"

"Oliver, you live two houses away. I'll just meet you at your house."

"Oh, right. Could we go walk to the beach though?"

"Sure. I'll see you soon."

"Bye." I hung up. Hopefully, we could put everything in the past and forgive each other.I was praying thatMiley wouldn't tell Lilly my secret, although she had no proof. Oh, and hopefully I wouldn't accidentally blab my own secret to Lilly, which is possible for me to do. I really don't think at all before I start talking, which is not the best thing to do. I walked outside.

"Hey."


	8. First Apology

**A/N-ok i probably won't be able to update tomorrow so i hope this can last you!**

Chapter 8: First Apology

"Hey, Lilly." I replied. I walked down the driveway and to the sidewalk where Lilly was standing. We began to walk in silence to the beach. I kept glancing at her, but then she'd catch me and I'd pretend I was looking down the whole time. We arrived at the beach and sat on the sand, away from everyone else. We were both hugging our knees, looking out at the ocean.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Lilly suddenly asked.

"Yeah…"

"You're not gonna flip out on me, right?"

"Right."

"You promise? 'Cause I don't want you to be any more mad at me than you already are."

"Lilly, I'm not mad at you."

She looked at me with her eye brows raised. "So you just yell at people when you're not mad at them? I'd hate to see you when you are mad." She was a sarcastic one, yes she was. But I loved it.

I rolled my eyes and sigh. "Listen, Lilly. I tried to be mad at you, I wanted to be mad. But I couldn't. I don't know why. But I'm glad I wasn't. And about yesterday, I was just frustrated and tired. I get really cranky when I'm tired. And I'm sorry."

Lilly nodded. "It's Ok. And I'm sorry for telling you to go to hell, and for not helping you when you fell out of my tree. I really did feel bad."

I nodded. "And I'm also sorry for calling you a bitch."

Lilly shrugged. "I'll get over it." Well that was a lot easier than I thought it would be.

"You're a fast forgiver."

She half-smiled. "It happens." We sat in silence for a few moments before Lilly spoke up again. "Hey, Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing at the restaurant? No more lies." She looked directly in my eyes, and I thought I might die right then and there.

"I didn't want you to get hurt, but when I saw Amber and Ashley there I knew you would. So I stayed there and waited for something to happen so I could be there for you when Johnny hurt you."

She smiled. "Thanks, Oliver. That means a lot to me considering how much of a jerk I was to you."

I shrugged. "You would have done the same for me, right?"

"Yeah, I would have. And thanks for trying to tell me what Johnny was up to. I should have known a guy like Johnny Collins would never want to go out with a girl like me."

"What do you mean 'a girl like you'?"

"You know. I'm not popular, I'm not girly, I'm not smart, and I'm not…" she mumbled the last part.

"You're not what?"

"Never mind."

"No, tell me."

"I'm not pretty! Sure, I may be funny and friendly, but that's not what guys want."

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you kidding me right now?"

She was confused. "What?"

"Lilly, you got it all wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Lilly, you and I both know that any guy would be lucky to have you!"

"Yeah, right. Too bad the rest of the world doesn't know that."

"Lilly!" I wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, and how amazing she was to me. But I held it in. "Don't put yourself down like that! Johnny's a jerk, and he doesn't know what he's missing." Good, Oliver. Some encouraging words without hinting the way you feel. Good.

She sighed. "Thanks." She thought I was just trying to make her feel better, I can tell. But I was telling the truth. "Hey, why'd you fall out of the booth?"

Uh-oh. Maybe because I didn't want the girl of my dreams kissing some creep? "I uh…thought…" I looked around for an answer, but couldn't find one. I stuttered over my words. What was I supposed to say? "You guys were about to kiss, and I didn't needed a better view. I didn't want him to be all over my best friend." I guess that was a good enough answer.

She smiled, and I was proud of my answer. "Just so you know, I wasn't gonna kiss Johnny."

My eyes lit up. "You weren't?" I noticed I sounded a little too excited, so I cleared my thought. "I mean, you weren't?"

She shook her head and sighed once more. "Don't tell anyone, but I've never kissed anyone before. I know, pathetic right? But I didn't want him to think I was a bad kisser, so I was relieved when you fell out of the booth."

"Oh…" I replied and couldn't control my constant smiling. "Well then, your welcome!" She smiled too. "Did you even like Johnny?"

"I didn't at first, but I said yes 'cause you guys thought I should go for it." I cringed at this. That was my bad. "But I agreed to go out to dinner 'cause I think I liked the attention for once. I mean, Miley's the one who always has guys all over her. No one has ever liked me. Don't tell Miley this, but I always feel like I come in second to her. And I know it sounds cheesy, but for once I was glad to have some sort of guy attention. I mean, she's Hannah Montana for crying out loud. She's the prettiest girl in the world. No one even notices me over Miley, or even Lola over Hannah."

"Lilly…"

"Yeah?"

Damn! I'm a chicken. "That's not true."

"Oliver, even you used to like Miley."

"For like, a second!" The first day Miley came to our school, I had a tiny crush one her. But I got over it so fast, it's like I never even liked her.

"You still liked her." Lilly looked back out at the ocean and we were quiet.

"You can't always compare yourself to her."

"Why not? She has everything."

"She can't skateboard for her life, she doesn't do well in gym, no one's ever seen her without make-up-"

"But, Oliver," Lilly cut me off. "Guys don't care about skateboarding, and getting A's in gym."

"Says who?"

"If they did, I would have a boyfriend right now."

"No! The guys who like Miley probably just have more guts than the guys that like you 'cause they're too afraid of rejection!" Incase you didn't catch that, I was talking about me.

"Thanks, Oliver, but I understand. Maybe when I'm 21 I'll be beautiful, like Hannah Montana!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to tell Lilly that's she's the most amazingly beautiful girl I've ever seen, and that I've had a thing for her ever since we met. But of course, I didn't. So I just lay down on the towel that we were sitting on, as frustrated as ever.

"Sorry for kinda spilling all my thoughts on you."

"I don't mind. You know you can tell me anything."

"I know. I always have. Same goes for you too, ya know." I nodded and bit my lip. I can tell her anything. Except my feelings for her! She must have noticed my lip-biting, 'cause I always do it when I'm thinking hard about something or when I'm worried.

"Is something wrong?" she asked me.

"Nah, nah, I'm good."

"Alright, well, I gotta go. I'm sorry again for everything."

"Me too." She took my hand and helped me stand.

"See you later." Lilly waved and walked home. I watched her as she walked away. She was so amazing, she was perfect. Once she was out of site, I lay back down and shut my eyes.

You are such a wimp! Stupid, stupid Oliver.


	9. First Step

**A/N-you guys know i love ur reviews! sorry i didn't get a chapter up yesterday, i went to 6 flags and i was just too tired when i came home. but anyway, i know this chapter is short and it sucks, but whatever, it's all i have lol**

Chapter 9: First Step

I like you, Lilly. How hard was that to say? I like you. Three words. Just three! I'd be fine getting out the 'I like' part. But I'd end up replacing 'you' with 'chicken' or 'being your friend'. Why can't I just say how I feel?

Because I'm a wimp, that's why. I'm afraid of rejection, I'm scared of ruining our whole 15 years of friendship, and I'm terrified of breaking up. Overall, I'm just a loser. And poor Lilly thinks no guys like her. I don't understand how someone could not like her.

"Oliver?" I heard a familiar voice and opened one eye. It was Miley's dad. "You Ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks."

"Alright, boy, I'll see ya later. I gotta go catch up with the ice cream man." With that, Mr. Stewart took off. I smiled and shook my head, closing my eyes once more.

"Oliver!" Ah great, it was Miley. "I saw you guys, what happened?" Miley's eyes were wide as she sat next to me. I was still lying down.

"Nothing. Nothing happened."

"Well why not?"

"We're just friends, Miley."

"Oliver, I see the way you look at her! Do you honestly think I'm that dumb? Everyone can tell!"

"What? No! Like who?"

"Even Jackson and my dad think you like her."

"Well why don't we just put it on the news?" I answered sarcastically.

"So you admit it!" Miley pointed at me. Oh man, I did, didn't I? I didn't even realize! Oh gosh, now she knows! Unless…

"I was just being sarcastic, Miley. No, I don't like her."

"Oliver, why can't you just admit it? I'm not gonna tell her." I gave her a look that said 'are you kidding?' "Ok, so maybe I would have if you told me earlier. But I won't if you don't want me to. If I do, I give you permission to tell the world my Hannah Montana secret."

I looked at her, considering whether or not to tell her. I mean, she already knew, I just never fessed up. I sat up a little, propping myself up on my elbows. "Fine."

"Fine what?"

"I like her, Ok? Happy now? I've always liked her. She's amazing."

"Awe, Oliver!" Miley hugged me. "When are you gonna tell her?"

"I'm not." I lay back down.

"What? Why?"

"'Cause I'm a wimp."

"While that may be true, that can't stop you from telling her." I knew she was right, but I was still scared. "Oliver?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" I replied. I knew I had to tell her at some point. I sighed. "I'll tell her…when the time is right."

"But what if you already missed your chance? What did you guys say anyway? Tell me everything, and I'll tell you what would have been a good time to tell her." So I told her the whole conversation Lilly and I had at the beach just before and Miley's mouth dropped.

"What?"

"Oliver, that whole conversation was screaming for you to tell her! You could have said it at any time!"

"I know! I'm an idiot! You don't have to tell me twice!"

"Apparently I do if you still didn't tell her yet."

"I'll tell her, Ok?"

"You better."

"I will."

"I'm serious, you better, Oliver."

"Ok, Miley."

"For real, Oliver!"

"Miley, I will!"

"Ok, good. Once again, Miley Stewart has made the world a better place for _love_! Talk to you later, Oliver."

I rolled my eyes as she walked away. I will tell her. No matter how she feels, I will tell her…When the time is right.


	10. First Competition

**a/n--loving the reviews! sorry that this chapter took me so long to put up. i had writer's block, but i'm back and i'm good now. this chapter sucks, but i needed it. to make up for its suckiness, its a little longer than usual. butanyway, here ya go...**

Chapter 10: First Competition

The question was how I would tell her. I wondered this as I walked home. Did I want to be all romantic, or should I just do it normally? And when would the right time be? I already missed a million chances to tell her, so when would the next chance pop up?

Maybe…Nah. Or…nope. Ugh! Why was this so hard? Ok…let's think. Maybe I could play a little guitar for her? Wait, no way! That's weird! What am I thinking? Ok, calm down. Hmm…

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Lilly with some guy, Jay, from school. He was sort of new, but he'd been around for a while. I've talked to him in classes before, but I'd never seen him outside school. I hid behind a tree so I could listen to them. Yes, Oliver the spy strikes again.

"Do you live around here?" Lilly asked.

"Kind of. I live a few blocks that way," Jay pointed.

"Oh, cool!" Lilly sounded happy. "We should hang out sometime."

"Yeah, that'd be cool." Jay smiled. Uh-oh. He's looking at her like I look at her. "Do you maybe want to go to the movies next weekend?" Damn! She better say no! This guy was my competition, and there's no way I can beat him!

Lilly paused. "Uh-you mean like a date?"

"Well, yeah…unless you don't want to…" Jay sounded disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Jay. I think we should get to know each other better first." Oh man, you don't know how relieved I was at this.

"It could be just as friends." Jay put in hopefully. If she didn't want to go out with this guy, why would she want to go out with me?

Lilly smiled. "Could Miley come?"

"Yeah, sure! I want to get to know her too." Jay replied. Come on, Lilly, ask about Oliver. If I'm not invited, I'm coming anyway.

"What about Oliver?" Lilly finally asked. Yes, I knew she would. Jay smiled and looked at her like he was hiding something. "What?"

"Nothing." Jay grinned. "Sure, he can come." Why was he smiling? Was my name funny?

"What is so funny?"

"Oliver." Jay smiled. What the hell? Why am I funny?

"What about him?" Lilly was also smiling.

"I think you know." Jay laughed. "I'm going to Rico's, I'll see ya around." With that, he walked off. Lilly looked after him questioningly, but she was smiling, like she did know what he was talking about. What did he mean? What was so funny about me? Lilly shook her head and continued walking to her house. I had to wait for her to turn the corner so she wouldn't think I was spying.

Once she turned, I came out from behind the tree, but tripped on a branch and fell. Some lady saw me and looked at me like I was nuts. "Uh, I dropped…something." I got up and began walking in the direction Lilly had just gone.

"No need to explain…" the lady raised her eyebrows and kept going. I rolled my eyes and continued walking, turning the corner onto the street that both Lilly and I lived on.

I passed Lilly's house just as she was about to go inside. "Hey, Oliver!" She waved.

"Hey, Lil." I smiled. At least we were back to normal.

"Oh, wait a second!" Lilly came up to me. "You know that kid, Jay?"

"Yeah, he seems pretty cool." I had to act like I hadn't just heard their conversation.

"He wants to go to the movies next weekend with Miley, you, and me."

"Oh, cool, I'm in."

"Sweet." she replied.

"When did you talk to him?" I'm so good at playing dumb.

"Oh, just before. I'm surprised you didn't bump into him on your way here. He was on his way to Rico's."

"Oh, I must have missed him."

"Yeah, first he asked me out on a date, but I told him no 'cause I don't really know him that well, ya know?"

"Yeah, totally."

"Yeah, so we're going with you and Miley as a group thing. That is if Miley can go."

"Sounds cool." I agreed. This was not the right time to tell her. While I was behind the tree, I decided that if I was gonna tell her, I was gonna tell her good. Not just while we're talking, it was gonna be better.

"Well, I better go in and help with dinner." Lilly replied, not moving.

"Yeah…me too." I nodded, also standing still.

"See you tomorrow."

"See ya." Neither of us made a move to leave though. I know why I was still standing there, because I was staring at her beauty. Who knows why she wasn't leaving, but I was glad. Maybe it would be a good time to tell her? Nah, wait until a better time, Oliver. Be patient!

"Oliver!" My mom called from two houses away. "Are you out here?"

"I'm coming, Mom!" I called back to her, still not moving from my spot. I was staring her directly in the eyes now.

"Lilly," Mrs. Truscott said from the door. This snapped us both out of the trance.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Can you help me make dinner?"

"Yeah, sure, Mom." Lilly replied.

"Oh hi, Oliver. Do you wanna stay for dinner?" Mrs. Truscott asked me.

"No thanks, Mrs. T. I gotta head home. See you later, Lilly." I waved, walking towards my house.

"Oliver!" My mom was on the sidewalk now. "I need you, now!"

"Well, here I am!" I walked to her.

"Don't give me that attitude, young man."

"Sorry, Mom."

"Where were you, anyway?" she asked as we walked into the house. She's really overprotective.

"At the beach."

"With who?"

"First with Lilly, then she left. The Mr. Stewart talked to me for a second and left to go get ice cream. Miley was with me for a couple minutes too before she left. I tripped on a branch and a lady thought I was crazy, and then I talked to Lilly for a little bit. Is that enough information?" Ok, so I had an attitude, but whatever.

"Don't you talk to me like that, unless you want to be grounded next weekend." My eyes got big.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" I pleaded and she crossed her arms.

"Please, don't ground me!" I was on my knees now.

"You're not grounded, unless you give me attitude."

"Oh." In that case, I stood up. "Sorry, then."

She eyed me curiously. "What's so important about next weekend?"

I shrugged, playing dumb. "Just chillin' with my friends."

"Like who?"

"The only people I ever chill with…Lilly and Miley. And this guy Jay."

"Oh, new friend?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Which one of them likes him?"

"What?" What was she talking about?

"Who likes him, Miley or Lilly?"

"Mom, I know that you're old and things used to be different, but now girls and guys can be friends without liking each other."

"Uh huh." My mom nodded, smiling. "So which one do you like?"

"Mom!" I threw my arms up. "What did you need me to do?"

"Nothing. I just like yelling at you in front of your friends." She smiled, walking into the living room. I looked after her like she was crazy. That woman was so nuts. I shook my head and went upstairs to play my guitar.


	11. First Talent

**a/n-ok, yet another sucky chapter. but a good parts coming up soon!**

Chapter 11: First Talent

"You are everything I want, 'cause you are everything I'm not." I strummed my guitar and sang the lyrics to Taking Back Sunday's 'Make Damn Sure'. Just then, my older brother Owen appeared in the doorway of my room

"Dude!" Owen said.

"What?"

"Why don't you just plaster a big sign on your head that says 'Lilly, I love you'?"

I acted like I had no idea what he was talking about. "What the hell are you talking about, Owen?"

"Oliver, I know your kind of a loser so you haven't had experience with girls, but the O-Man has."

"Well, O-Man, apparently you know nothing."

"Will you stop denying how you feel about her?"

"About who?"

"Lilly Truscott! The only girl you've known your whole life besides Mom!"

"Owen, I don't like her."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Oliver, even Mom and Dad know."

"What! There's nothing to know! Now get out of my room!"

"So I guess you don't want to hear what Mom and Mrs. T. were just talking about."

I put down my guitar and glared at him. "What were they saying?"

"Hey, I'm just your brother. And I'm getting out of your room now. See ya!" he grinned and left, leaving me to wonder.

"Mom!" I ran down the stairs to find my mom on the phone at the kitchen table.

"Shh! I'm on the phone!" she told me, and continued on with her conversation. "Yeah, I know." she said. "I don't even know! It would be so cute though." Then she laughed. I rolled my eyes and stared at her. "I know! Oliver's the same way!" I heard muffled laughing on the other end of the line. "Ok, I'll let you go. Yup, bye, Tori." Tori! That was Lilly's mom.

"Mom!"

"What?"

"What are you doing!"

"I'm about to start dinner…what are you doing?"

"Wondering why you're talking about me to Mrs. T!"

She laughed. "Oh, it was nothing!"

"Mom, tell me! What would be 'so cute' and what am I the same way about?"

"We were just talking about you and Lilly, it's no big deal."

I glared at her, and she just smiled and turned around, but I continued glaring. She must have felt me glaring, because she turned around and said "What?"

"What were you saying?"

"Oliver, it's none of your business."

"Ya know what? Fine, I don't even wanna know. I'm just gonna go upstairs and play my guitar. Call me when dinner's ready." I began to walk upstairs.

"Who ya singing for?" Mom smiled slyly.

"Oh my gosh I hate this house!" I yelled, stomping up the stairs while my mom laughed.

I slammed the door to my room and locked it. Why can't anyone just mind their own business? Why did they have to keep butting in to my love life? Actually…I don't really have a love life…but still, you know what I mean. I grabbed my guitar and began playing random songs that I wrote myself.

I have to admit, I'm not good at a lot of things. But I am really good at guitar. And I don't think I have a bad voice either. Lilly and Miley knew that I had a guitar, but they had never seen me play.

The only reason I picked it up was because in 6th grade Lilly said that guitar players were sexy, especially if they had a good voice. So I started because I wanted to impress Lilly, but I instantly fell in love with it.

I had never showed anyone, outside my family, my guitar and singing skills. I was too embarrassed of what Lilly would think. Maybe she'd think I was a wannabe. Maybe she'd think I was bad, and she'd make fun of me. That's why I kept the guitar to myself all these years.


	12. First Interruption

**a/n-thanks 4 all the reviews! i kno i say that every time but i really mean it!**

Chapter 12: First Interruption

"Hello?" I answered the phone angrily, without looking to see who it was.

"Oliver?" It was Lilly.

I cheered up a bit. "Hey, Lil, what's up?"

"When you had to go before, you dropped something."

"What is it?" I didn't remember carrying anything. Except maybe money.

"It's a poem or something. I'll bring it right over." She hung up before I could say anything else. Oh shit, it must have been my lyrics. Crap! What was I going to tell her? It's not mine? She knows my handwriting!

The doorbell rang, interrupting my thoughts. "Oliver, your lovers here!" Owen shouted. What a jerk. I panicked and ran down the stairs, closing the front door behind me.

"Is something wrong?" Lilly asked, noticing my already flushed face.

"Uh…no. Why would something be wrong? Does it look like something's wrong? Nothing's wrong." I said all in one breath.

"Right. Well, what is this?" Lilly opened it and started reading off the lyrics. "I don't understand how you don't get it by now…" I grabbed it before she could read anymore.

"I've never heard those words in my life."

"Oliver, it's in your handwriting."

"Yeah right! That's not my handwriting! Pssh!"

"Oliver, I'm your best friend. I can tell your handwriting anywhere."

"So what if it is my handwriting?"

"Whoa, calm down. Did you write this poem or copy it?"

I sighed and gave up. "Alright, I confess, you got me!" I put my hands up.

"What?" she laughed.

"It's not a poem, it's lyrics."

"To what song?"

"One that I wrote."

Her mouth dropped. "Smokin' Oken writes songs? I don't believe it."

"Well, believe it, Lil."

She eyed me curiously. "Can I read it? I didn't read the whole thing." I shook my head no. "Why not?" She gave me puppy dog eyes. "Please!" she held onto my arm. "Please, please, please!"

"Why do you want to?"

"I want to see what you wrote about." She made a sad face.

"Fine, Lilly. If you want to embarrass me and make me feel like an idiot, go right ahead."

"Sweet." Lilly smiling, snatching the paper out of my hands. Well if this wasn't the most embarrassing moment of my life, I don't know what was. She read the lyrics to herself and I looked down.

"Alright, you done now? Ha-ha-ha now that you've had a good laugh I'm gonna go inside."

"Wait, Oliver…this is…wow."

"I know, I know. Don't even say it, I'm humiliated enough."

"No, Oliver. These lyrics are…great."

"I know, I know!" I said quickly. "Wait, what?"

"Did you really write this?"

"…Yeah…"

"They're…amazing." Lilly stared at the page in awe.

"It's not finished yet…just some thoughts." I kicked my foot on the porch with my hands in my pockets, looking down again.

"Wait!" Lilly's eyes widened. "Do you sing?"

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"Oh my gosh! That's so cool!" Lilly squealed. "What other things have you been hiding? You got kids somewhere?"

I laughed. "Nah…But I play guitar."

Lilly's jaw dropped once again. "Get out!"

I just shrugged.

"You mean you really do play the guitar!"

"Yeah…"

"Oliver, that's so cool! Why didn't you tell me?" Lilly was holding onto my arm jumping up and down.

"Because…" This was it. Tell her, Oliver. Tell her now!

"Because…why?"

"Because I li-" Before I could finish my sentence, the front door swung open.

"Dinner's ready!" Owen put on a fake smile for Lilly. "You want to stay for dinner?" he asked her.

Lilly sighed and shook her head. "My mom's waiting for me. Bye, Oliver." She waved and walked away.

"Bye, Lilly!" Owen waved as she disappeared. My mouth dropped open. I was so close! I turned to glare at my brother, who just laughed and closed the door in my face.


	13. First Siblings

**a/n-ok this chapter's really long, and it's not the best, but it'll have to do. enjoy :-)**

Chapter 13: First Siblings

I was furious. When would I work up the courage again to tell her how I feel? I was so freaking close. Stupid Owen. He needs to get a life and stop interfering with mine. I hate him.

"Owen!" I yelled, walking into the house.

"Oliver!" He yelled back, mocking me.

"You are the biggest jerk I have ever met!"

"All part of my job description!" Owen shrugged and sat down at the table.

"What are you two fighting about now?" My mom asked, setting lasagna down at the table.

"Nothing." I said coldly, also sitting.

"He's just pissed 'cause I interrupted a moment that he was having with his girlfriend." Owen stated. My jaw dropped. Why was he trying to embarrass me?

"Lilly?" My mom asked.

"Who else?" Owen laughed like a hyena and my mom joined him.

I stood up. "Owen, get a life. Get a girlfriend, or any friends for the matter, and leave me alone." I walked out the door, my mom shouting behind me. They always teased me about Lilly, and I had had enough of it. That was the first time I ever actually told Owen off. It felt good.

I walked passed Lilly's house slowly, wishing that she'd spot me and come outside, but also wishing that she wouldn't notice me at the same time. She was eating dinner though, so I just walked to the beach.

"Hey Oken." Jackson greeted as I approached Rico's.

"Hey, Jackson." I replied glumly.

"What's wrong with you?"

I sighed. "So many things."

Jackson laughed. "Girl troubles?"

"Girl troubles, brother troubles…what else is new?"

"Been there…except I had sister troubles." Jackson said as I nodded, understanding what he meant. "So what's the problem with Lilly?"

How the hell did everyone know? "What makes you think it's Lilly?"

Jackson smiled. "Well, it's either Lilly or Miley, and it better not be Miley."

"It's not Miley."

"So it's Lilly." Jackson stated.

"Possibly…"

"And everyone knows you like her except for her, and you don't want to tell her 'cause you're afraid of rejection, but at the same time you're dying to tell her, but every time you try you get interrupted, right?"

"You are really good."

"I know." Jackson agreed cockily. "It's what I do."

"Any advice?"

"None whatsoever."

I was shocked. "Why not?"

"I'm not that good." Jackson set down a smoothie for someone and walked into the back of the shop. I shook my head and laughed. Typical Jackson.

I decided I was hungry and I would just go back home and not talk to Owen. I was on my block when I saw my favorite person skateboarding in her driveway. I smiled at the sight of her. Her hair was straight, and she had on a black beanie, all under her shiny, red helmet. She was getting frustrated because she couldn't master some move.

"Hey, Lilly." I smiled, unable to resist not saying hi to her.

I must have startled her, because she fell and landed on her butt. "Ow!"

I laughed, walking over to help her up. "My bad," I said, taking her hand to help her stand.

"You know that could have seriously injured my ass." Lilly said smirking.

"Oh really? And what can I do to make it better?"

"You could let me hear you sing and play the guitar." Lilly put on her biggest smile.

"Good joke, Lilly. That is one thing that you'll never hear."

She sighed. "Hey, where were you anyway? Weren't you just eating dinner?"

"Actually, I got mad at Owen and my mom so I went to the beach for a couple minutes. Then I got hungry so I came back."

"You want something to eat?"

"Oh no, it's fine."

"Hold on, I'll bring you out something."

"Lilly, it's fine, I live right there."

"But my mom made her famous chicken noodle soup tonight!" I paused. I loved her mom's soup, and she knew it. "I knew that one would get you. Come one in."

"No, Lilly, I don't want to impose."

"You're not imposing! You never eat here anymore, and you always used to.""I know…"

"So come on!" Lilly tugged on my arm and brought me inside.

"But your sister doesn't like me!"

"Rose is the reason you don't eat here anymore?" Lilly asked and I nodded. "Suck it up, Oken."

Rose was a senior, just like Owen, and they grew up together just like Lilly and I are. They were best friends, and were inseparable. They went out for like, two years, and broke up because Owen cheated on her. Owen's a jerk, and I think anyone who cheats on their girlfriend is a loser. However, it was sad to see 17 years of friendship go down the drain. They never became friends again, and Rose hates him. Owen is actually sorry, he truly is, but she won't give him a chance. Now I hate Owen just as much as the next guy, and I'm not saying she should give him another chance, because she shouldn't. I'm just saying…well I don't know what I'm saying. But yeah, Rose doesn't like me 'cause she thinks I take after my jackass of a brother.

"Hi, Oliver. How are you?" Mrs. Truscott greeted.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm good. Are you here 'cause you heard I made my famous soup?"

"Are you psychic?" I asked, laughing.

"Sadly, no. The windows are open and I heard your conversation. But I would like to be psychic." Mrs. T. laughed and said, "Take whatever you want, make yourself at home." With that, she went upstairs. But just as she did, Rose came down.

"Hello, Oliver."

"Hey, Rose." I tried to be friendly.

"You better not hurt Lilly like _he_ hurt me." Rose never said Owen's name anymore.

"I won't, I promise. I would never hurt my best friend."

"Yeah, that's just what _he_ said."

"Rose, shut up!" Lilly yelled. "Why don't you just go cry yourself to sleep and get over it? Owen is sorry and he wants to be your friend, so give him a break! And Oliver isn't like him anyway!" Rose glared at Lilly and ran upstairs to cry. Lilly rolled her eyes and turned to me. "She does this everyday, don't worry about it."

"Owen really is sorry. I mean, I hate him just as much as she does, and I know he hurt her, but he _really_ is sorry, and I'd be the last one to say that."

"I know he is, Rose is just a little baby."

"Yeah, but he did hurt her." I said and Lilly laughed at me. "What?"

"You're on both sides." she chuckled, getting me a bowl.

"What do you mean?" I asked, grabbing two mountain dews from the fridge.

"First you say Owen is sorry, then you go and defend Rose."

I laughed and set both sodas on the table. "I did do that, didn't I?"

Lilly nodded. "And don't take anything Rose says personally. I know you wouldn't hurt me. And even if you did, I'd totally forgive you in a second." She took a sip of her soda.

I smiled and took a sip of mine. "Well, I wouldn't hurt you anymore than I already did. But if I accidentally do, I'd totally want you to forgive me in a second."

She smiled too now. I loved her smile. Her teeth were so straight and so white, and she never even had braces. I loved her eyes too. They were so deep, and I could stare into them forever. That is until she gets weirded out by my staring.

"So how can I hear you play your songs?"

"You can't." I slurp up some of the amazing soup.

"Oh come on, Oliver! What do you want me to do?"

I sighed. This chick was not going to give up. "Lil-ly!" I whined.

"Oli-ver!" she whined right back. "Please. I'll do anything!"

"Fine. I'll play you one song. One!"

"Thanks!" Lilly smiled bright. "Hey, can I have some of that soup?"

I smiled slyly and hovered over the bowl. "No way, you already had some."

"Awe, come on, Oliver!" Lilly scooted closer.

I held the spoon filled with her mom's soup near her, but then shoved it into my mouth. "Delicious!" I teased.

"Oliver Oken! Give me some!" Lilly grabbed the spoon from me and dipped it in the soup.

"Lillian Truscott!" I fake gasped. I grabbed her arm and she giggled. "Lilly, drop the spoon!" She stuck the spoon in her mouth and swallowed. Then she smiled.

"Thanks!"

"You did not just eat my soup!"

"I'm thinkin' I did! What are you gonna do about it, Oken?"

I smirked and started tickling her. "Stop!" she giggled, but of course, I continued. "Oliver!" She was laughing uncontrollably now.

"Lilly." The voice made me freeze. I knew that voice very well. It was Mr. Truscott. He was a big guy, with a very deep voice. He was really funny, and a good guy once you got to know him. Anyone who didn't would just be plain scared of him. And let me tell you, I had known this guy my whole life, and I was still scared of him.

"Hi, Dad." Lilly said, calming down.

"Oliver." He nodded.

"Hi, Mr. Truscott." Mr. T. and I used to have a good relationship, when I used to hang out at Lilly's house all the time. But now it was Miley's house that we hung out at, and I hadn't really talked to Mr. T. in quite some time. The last time we did talk was when I got thrown out of the house for being in Lilly's room in 5th grade, because we weren't aware that I wasn't allowed in there anymore.

"Haven't seen you around in a while, Oliver." His voice boomed.

"I-I k-know." I was terrified of him now that I remembered the time when we last spoke.

"I'm glad you're in the kitchen now." He said, as I blushed.

"Dad, stop!" Lilly cut in.

Her dad laughed loudly. "Don't worry, Oken. I'm over it!" He boomed, putting his arm around me. "Have a good time." He laughed, walking away.

"Does your dad have like, two personalities?"

Lilly laughed. "Sometimes." I laughed too. Just then, the phone rang. "Hello?" Lilly answered.

"Hey, Lilly, is Rose there?"

"Yeah, I'll go see if she wants to talk to you." Lilly replied. "It's your brother." she whispered to me before shouting up the stairs. "Rose! It's Owen!"

Rose came down the stairs, grabbed the phone like she was going to talk, but hung up.

"What the hell, Rose!"

"Shut-up, Lilly, you don't know what I'm going through."

"I think I'm gonna go." I stood up.

"No, stay." Lilly put her hand out so I couldn't leave.

"No, leave!" Rose ordered.

"Lilly, I'll just see you later."

"Rose, first of all, Oliver would never do anything like Owen did. Second, Owen is truly sorry. Third of all, you're a bitch." The phone rang again as Lilly finished her sentence. "Hello? Hey, Owen. Yeah he's here. I'm gonna kill you one of these days!" Lilly laughed. "Yeah sure. Ok, bye."

"What did _he_ want?"

"He wanted to know if Oliver was here and then he wanted me to give you a message."

"Well I don't wanna know." Rose stated. Lilly just shrugged. "Ok, what did he want to say?"

"He said that he really wants you to forgive him, and he wants you to meet him by the big fountain in town tonight at 8. And wear something nice."

Rose's face lit up for a second, then she crossed her arms. "Oliver, tell him not to bother."

"Rose, you know you still like him." Lilly stated.

"Of course I still like him, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna forgive him." Rose said and was going up the stairs.

"Wait, Rose!" I said, surprising myself.

"What?"

"Just give him a chance."

"And why are you defending him?" she asked.

"Well, in all honesty, the worse you treat him, the worse he treats me."

"Why?"

"'Cause he still loves you, and he's miserable without you. And since you won't give him a chance, he pretends he's fine and ya know, ruins my life."

Rose looked like she was thinking hard about something. "8:00?" she turned to Lilly, who nodded. She then turned back to me. "If he's a second late, I'm leaving." With that, she was up the stairs.


	14. First Skirt

**a/n-this is a lot shorter than i thought it was, so sorry. the next chapter's gonna be fun to write, so if this one doesnt satisfy u, look foward to ch. 15!**

Chapter 14: First Skirt

Lilly and I smiled at each other. "You're a regular cupid, aren't you?" Lilly asked me.

"I do what I can." I grinned.

"So…what do you wanna do tonight?" Lilly asked, putting bowl of soup in the sink.

"Well…Miley has a concert." I suggested, walking outside with Lilly.

"Hmm…We could go to that. Or we could spy on Rose and Owen."

"Lilly, you and I both know how bad I am at spying."

"Yeah, but I'm good. I'll show you the ropes."

"Alright, what time is it?"

"Seven. We got an hour."

"Ok, I'm gonna go home and tell Owen to be early."

"Alright, I'll call Miley."

"No, I'll call Miley!" I offered, just incase Miley asked Lilly if I told her.

"Ok, you can call her. Just be here in a half hour so we can walk to the fountain."

"Alright, see you soon."

In five seconds, I was in my own house. "Owen!" I called out. He came down the stairs in a suit.

"What is it, punk?"

"Don't call me that, you should be thanking me."

"For what?"

"Rose said she wasn't gonna go to meet you, but I convinced her. She said if you're a second late she's leaving."

"_You_ convinced her?"

"Yes, _I_ did. And I can un-convince her at any time, so bow down to me."

"What'd you say?"

"Doesn't matter. The point is, I can tell her not to go at any time."

"Oliver, buddy, what do you want?" Owen asked fakely.

"Nothing right now." I said, walking up the stairs. "By the way…"

"Yes little brother?"

"What are you doing for Rose?"

Owen got this cheesy smile on his face and a dreamy look in his eyes. "You wouldn't understand." With that, he walked out the front door, got into his car, and drove off into town.

I dialed Miley's number.

"Hello?"

"Miles, it's Oliver."

"Hey, Oliver! Are you coming tonight?"

"Sorry, I got plans."

"With who?" Miley sounded disappointed.

"Lilly." I smiled.

I could tell she was grinning from ear to ear, just like I was. "Are you gonna do it?"

"Hopefully. I'll talk to you later, good luck at the concert."

"Bye." We hung up.

I decided to take a quick shower and change my clothes, since I had sand all over the ones I was wearing. I put on khaki shorts and a cool button-down shirt over a white undershirt. I sprayed myself with axe and brushed my teeth. I then looked in the mirror. I have to admit, I did not look bad. And I smelled amazing. I looked at the clock. It read 7:15. I figured I'd just pick Lilly up early, so I walked to her house once again.

"Hi, Oliver." Rose said, answering the door. She was wearing a short black dress, with matching heels, and silver hoop earrings. Her hair was done up, and she was wearing more make-up than before. Rose was a very pretty girl. In fact, when I was younger I had a crush on her. I quickly got over that though, and now I consider her to be like a sister.

"Hey, Rose." she let me in.

"Why are you so dressed up?"

"Uh…" I didn't want to tell her that we were gonna spy on her.

"We're going to a concert." Lilly replied, coming down the stairs. I stared at her in amazement. Her hair was down and straight, like it had been earlier that evening, but she wasn't wearing her beanie, or any hat for that matter. To top that off, she was wearing a skirt. Except for her long cheerleading skirt, this was the first time I'd seen her in a normal one. She wasn't wearing make-up, but she didn't need it.

"Oh, what concert?"

"Hannah Montana." We answered in unison.

"Since when do you dress up to Hannah's concerts?"

"Since it's a dress-up one!" Lilly answered, like everyone should have known that.

"Whatever. Now Owen's going to be on time, correct?" Rose asked me.

"Yeah, he already left." I assured her.

Rose took a deep breath. "You guys?" She paused in the doorway.

"Yeah?" Lilly asked.

"If you guys ever have a fight, make up as soon as possible. Because the longer you wait, the harder it will be. And don't ruin anything by going out and breaking up. Just stay best friends, and nothing can go wrong." She walked out the door with that.

Wow, I was really getting mixed thoughts here. Owen wants me to tell Lilly how I feel. Rose thinks staying friends is better. Miley thinks I should tell her. And I wanna tell her. So I'm gonna tell her.

"So should we go?" Lilly asked. I wasn't paying attention though, I was admiring her. "Oliver? Oliver!"

I snapped out of it. "What?"

"Should we go?"

"Uh…yeah, we should go. We should definitely go. Let's go." I couldn't take my eyes off her.


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n-i had a lot of fun writing this chapter. the next one should be fun too! enjoy :-)**

Chapter 15

"Oliver…" Lilly started.

"Yeah?" I asked anxiously.

"Are you gonna open the door?"

"What?"

"You're blocking the door." Lilly pointed. Wow, I'm an idiot.

"My bad. Let's go. Ladies first." I opened the door, letting Lilly go out first, and closed the door behind me. It was breezy outside, but it was still warm.

"Lilly?" Mrs. Truscott poked her head out a window.

"Yeah, Mom?" Lilly turned around, clearly aggravated.

"You wanna tell me where you're going?"

"We're going to a concert, I told Dad."

"What time will you be back?"

"I don't know, Mom." Lilly was very annoyed with the questions.

"Well I don't want you walking home in the dark."

"I'll be fine, Mom, Oliver's with me."

"You'll bring her home safe, right?" she asked me, smiling.

"I always do," I shrugged and smiled back. We began walking down the side walk when her mom said something that made us both stop in our tracks.

"Is this like a date?" she asked. My eyes widened. Lilly turned to look at the window her Mom was hanging out of. "Ok! Ok! It was just a question. Have fun." With that she shut the window. How embarrassing. We started walking in an awkward silence, until Lilly broke it.

"Uh…" she began. "Sorry about my mom."

"It's fine. My mom does the same thing."

"So…"

"So…" Suddenly I had no clue what to talk about with her.

"Umm…when am I gonna hear you play that song for me?"

I laughed. "Maybe tonight."

"Good, 'cause I wouldn't wanna kiss it."

Did she just say kiss? "You what?"

"I wouldn't wanna miss it." she said quickly.

"I could have sworn you just said k-"

"I didn't." she denied. I let it go to avoid further awkwardness. "Could you teach me how to play guitar?" she asked.

"Yeah, definitely. But only if you teach me how to date."

"How to what?" Oh my gosh, I think I accidentally said date.

"How to skate. Skateboard. I want to learn how to skateboard."

"Oh." Lilly nodded. So far, this was not going good. We walked into down in another long, awkward silence.

"There's Rose!" Lilly said, pulling me behind a tree. She was sitting on the fountain, which was dark and the water wasn't running, and kept checking her watch. I ducked down and poked my head out of the tree. Lilly was right above me, her hands on my shoulders, doing the same thing.

"Where's Owen?" I asked, looking around.

"I don't know." she answered. We sat there, waiting for Owen to come.

"Hi, Rose." Owen came out of nowhere, with flowers in his hands.

"Hey." Rose answered shortly.

"These are for you." Owen handed her the flowers. "I remembered you said that you can never have too many roses, so I got 36." He sat down next to her on the big fountain.

Rose chuckled. "Thanks." she said quietly.

"Uh, the reason I asked you to come here is because every time I try to talk to you, you hang up." He paused. "And…I never actually got a chance to explain."

"What's to explain, Owen? You lied to me, you cheated on me, and you expect me to forgive you just like that?" she was getting angry.

"No, Rose! Yes, I lied, and yes, I cheated on you. But you don't know how bad I feel because of that."

"_I_ don't know how bad _you_ feel? What about how I feel, Owen? You broke my heart! I loved you!" she was crying now. I felt bad really bad. I looked up at Lilly, who was watching the drama intently.

"I loved you too, Rose! I still do!"

"Then why did you hook up with what's-her-name."

"I don't know, but I'm sorry! I made the biggest mistake of my whole life, and I've never felt any worse."

"Neither have I." Rose crossed her arms.

"Please, Rose." Owen scooted closer to her. "I'm not asking you to go back out with me. I just want you to know that I'm sorry. And I want to be best friends…just like we used to be."

"Owen…" Rose started, turning to him.

"Don't you remember when we were in 5th grade…the pact we made?"

I looked up at Lilly again, but she was looking back at me this time. We quickly turned back to our siblings.

"Yeah…I remember." Rose said. "We promised that if we ever got mad at each other, we'd make up instantly."

"And do you remember what I said after that?"

Rose smiled. "You said that you'd never want to stop being my friend, and if I was mad at you for one second you'd never forgive yourself."

Owen smiled and took out a walkie-talkie. "Now, Al." he spoke into it. All of a sudden, the fountain lit up, and the water started running. Lights were strung all around the fountain, and in the gardens next to it. Rose looked around in awe, and turned back to Owen.

She instantly hugged him. "I missed you so much!" she cried on his shoulder.

"Not as much as I missed you, Rose." Owen hugged back tightly.

"You're brother is a real romantic. I never would have guessed." Lilly said.

"Yeah, me neither." I was just as shocked as she was.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance. I was just so angry and sad."

"You had every right to be. You can still be, I just don't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate my best friend." Rose said, letting go. "So how much did this cost?"

"Not too much…my buddy Al set it up." Owen said, nodding his head to some old guy waving in the corner, making Rose laugh. "You want some ice cream?" Owen asked.

"Only if you know my favorite kind."

"Mint chocolate chip, in a dish. I've known that since first grade." Owen said proudly.

"Correct." Rose answered standing up with the flowers in one hand, and with the other she held Owen's hand. "But this isn't a date." Rose piped up. "Just two friends out to get some ice cream."

"Right." Owen nodded. "Best friends. I think we're better like this than as a couple."

"Me too." Rose smiled, and they walked off to the nearest ice cream shop.

"Well that was certainly cheesy," Lilly laughed, coming out from behind the tree. "But I have to admit, it was pretty sweet."

I nodded. "I didn't realize how close they were."

"Me neither." she agreed, as we began walking in the opposite direction that Rose and Owen had walked in.

We walked for around for a while. I wasn't really sure where we were going, but we were going somewhere.

"Hey, Oliver?" Lilly suddenly asked, breaking yet another silence.

"Yeah, Lil?"

"Do you remember the promise that we made to each other in 3rd grade?"

"The one about how you would beat me up if I ever changed?"

Lilly laughed. "No, the other one."

I smiled. "Yeah, it was the same one Owen and Rose made, 'cause we overheard them talking about it."

Lilly smiled too. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"I'll go wherever you want."

"I'm kind of tired. Would you mind if we went home?"

"No, not at all. I know a short cut through the woods."

"The woods?" Lilly stopped in her tracks. Now, I knew for a fact that Lilly hated the woods, especially in the dark. She was bound to get scared, and she'd have to hold my hand for comfort.

"Yeah, let's go." I turned to a patch of trees.

"Uh…I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's a great idea, let's go!" I went into the woods, and Lilly followed close behind.

There were all kinds of noises that made Lilly jump. The owls, crickets, and any other animal or insect noises. A harmless bat swooped down, and Lilly screamed.

"How long is this shortcut?" she stopped walking.

"Come on, Lil." I reached out my hand, and she gripped it tightly. I knew this girl too well. "We're almost there." We continued walking until I stepped on a twig that snapped.

"Oliver!" she screamed and put both her arms around my torso. "I. Hate. The woods."

I felt bad that she was so scared, so I put my arm around her. But I have to admit, I was loving the closeness. Finally, we reached the beach, and Lilly broke free to shout "Civilization! At last!"

I laughed as she pretended to kiss the ground. "Come on, Lil, let's get you home."

"I can't walk anymore!" Lilly stayed on the sand. "I'm too tired. Just leave me here to die."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "You are so dramatic."

"No, I honestly can not walk another step."

"Then I'll give you a piggy back ride."

"I don't want to hurt you!" Lilly sat up.

"Lil, you weigh like two pounds, and I'm buffer than you think."

Lilly laughed and stood up. She jumped on my back and I carried her with ease. "Tell me if I'm hurting you, Ok?"

"Ok, but you're not." Soon enough, we arrived at Lilly's house and I carried her all the way to her doorstep.

"Thanks, Oliver." she said, jumping off my back. "I would have died without you."

I laughed. "We wouldn't want that."

She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." She had her hand on the doorknob. "Hey, Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"You smell amazing."

I grinned. "I know. By the way, you look really nice tonight."

Lilly's jaw dropped, but she was smiling at the same time. "Really?"

"Yeah, you always do."

Lilly's jaw dropped even lower. "Thanks, Oliver! You're so sweet!"

I grinned huge. "Thanks!"

"Well…goodnight."

"Goodnight," I said back. Before I could stop myself, I was kissing my best friend, Lilly Truscott.

**another a/n- the title of this chapter is First Kiss, just like the title of the story, but i didn't want to tell u the title b4 u read the chapter, cuz that wud give it away.**


	16. First Talk

**a/n-sry this one took a little while to get up! i love all the reviews, thanks so much everyone! and no, this isn't the last chapter. enjoyyy :-)**

Chapter 16: First Talk

I pulled away as soon as I realized what I was doing. I can't even remember Lilly's reaction, it all happened so fast.

"Gotta go, bye!" We both said quickly, as she jumped inside and I ran home. Judging by that awkwardness, I'd say I just ruined my whole relationship with Lilly. That's 15 years down the drain.

Don't get me wrong, the kiss was great. But I just pounced on the poor girl. She was so innocent, just wanted to go inside after a long day, and I practically jumped on her! She probably hated it. Did I even do it right?

"Hey, the concert's over already?" my mom asked.

"Yeah." I said, bolting up the stairs.

"Wait, Oliver!"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, why would something be wrong? Everything's good. I didn't do anything wrong so why would anything be wrong? Everything's right. I'm gonna go to bed, night Mom!"

"Oliver, what did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"You didn't blow anything up, right?"

"Mom, I'm not Owen. Goodnight." I didn't hear her response 'cause I booked to my room and fell on the bed.

Oh am I an idiot. I can't believe I kissed Lilly Truscott. I wonder what she thought of it. Oh man! What was it gonna be like tomorrow? I'll just avoid her. Keep myself busy so I won't have to see her. Yeah. That'll work.

I tried to sleep, but I just couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. I grabbed my guitar and started playing it in the middle of the night. That is until Owen opened the door and through a book at me.

"Shut up!" he yelled. "Some people are trying to sleep!"

I was too tired to give him a comeback, so I just stopped playing and went to bed.

I woke up in the morning thinking that the night before was a dream. I couldn't remember if I actually kissed her or not. But judging by the circles under my eyes, I'd say that it really happened. I had a missed call from Miley on my cell phone, so I called her back.

"Hello?"

"Hey." I yawned.

"Heyy, did you tell her?"

"Uh…not exactly…"

"Well what do you mean by that?"

"I…kinda…kissed her." I mumbled the last part.

"You what?"

"Kissed her." I mumbled it again.

"Oliver, I can't understand you, speak clearly!"

"I kissed her, Ok!"

"YOU KISSED HER!" Miley screamed, both shocked and happy. "Did she kiss back?"

"I don't know! I…It…Ah! It all happened so fast!"

"Awe! Well what'd she say after it?"

"We both said we had to go and I booked out of there as fast as I could."

"I wonder why Lilly didn't tell me!"

"She's probably embarrassed by me! So don't mention it to her, Ok? Wait until she tells you. Until then, you don't know."

"Know what?"

"About the kiss!" Did she have short term memory loss or something?"

"No I mean I was pretending to not know."

"What?"

"Nevermind, I don't know about this kiss, Ok?"

"Thanks. And from what you know, I don't like her, alright?"

Miley sighed. "Alright." she agreed.

"Well I gotta go avoid Lilly. See ya!" I hung up before she could answer. I did the usual morning routine and came downstairs as my mom was about to go out the door.

"Hey, Oliver. I'm going to the store, do you need anything?"

"Can I come?"

"_You_ want to come with _me _to the _store_?"

"Yeah, I'm bored."

"Alright, let's go." We were just going to get groceries, but at least I knew I wouldn't see Lilly there. She hated grocery shopping, just like I did.

And yet, there she was. With her mom. Shopping in the same exact store as my mom and I were.

I caught her eye and made my mom turn the other way, before she could see Mrs. T. But of course, Mrs. T. just had to see my mom, and had to call us over to talk to them.

"Hey, Laura!" Mrs. T. was coming toward us.

"Hey, Tori!" My mom was moving toward them too. What was I gonna do? I couldn't just not look at her…or maybe I could.

"Mom, I need to go get something!" Lilly dashed the other way. Phew, that was a close one. Good call on her part.

"I don't know what has gotten into her." Tori shook her head.

My mom laughed and said, "Oliver, will you go get me some bread?"

"Sure, Mom."

I got the bread for my mom, but decided to wander around for a while before I put it in the cart, just incase Lilly was there. Bad choice again, 'cause soon I came face to face with the girl I kissed last night.

"I gotta get this bread back to my mom." I started walking the other way.

"Wait, Oliver!" I was hoping she'd forgotten about the kiss. Apparently, she hadn't.

I winced and turned around. "Yeah?"

"About last night…"

"Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I guess I was just…caught up in the moment." That was a lie. I had wanted to kiss her for the longest time. Not because I was "in a moment."

"Yeah…" Lilly nodded. "Um…yeah. Me too."

"So we're still cool…right?"

"Yeah, definitely." she said quietly.

"Is something else wrong?" I asked, noticing she was kind of sad.

She shook her head. "No…let's just get back to our moms." And we did. In silence. We said we were cool, but I had a feeling we wouldn't ever be the same again.


	17. First Punch

**a/n-here's chapter 17! as much as i hate to say it, this is the final chapter. i dont think i can drag it out anymore. but don't worry, there will be a sequal, and that should be fun to write. i haven't decided on the title yet, but the first chapter will most likely be up tomorrow. thanks to all my reviewers! _MoonShine101, Spencer-Sweetie, your average tEEn, simply pink, Ravenmist'Always, O l i v e r . A r t e m i s, lostforeternity, that amii girl, cremeXbrulee, shortstuff14, fairiekween13, CrossingPaths, softballchick03, GreenTeandHoney, StepInTime, luvokemo, NYiceprincess, x3JBFANx3, www-squeaky-darthplaigus-71792, GrabeelGrl, MrsJakeGyllenhaul, tvFANatic26, Mark of CTown, kietrolvr1, angry eyes, Dancerles1, Writerchick101, AvatarianSweetPea, ficmaster, xXxCottonCandyxXx, Luvs-Mitchel-Musso, simplyxjiberty, and MiasRevenge._ you all are the best!**

Chapter 17: First Punch

"Hey, you two." Mrs. T. greeted us as we neared the carts. "Oh, Laura, does your family want to come over for dinner?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Owen and Rose finally made up, so it won't be awkward for them." My mom replied. Awkward for _them_? Apparently she doesn't know what awkward is. This was going to be the most awkward day of my entire life.

Lilly was looking down at the ground, almost like she was about to cry. Of course she would never do that in public. As far as I know, I'm the only one that's ever seen her cry. I eyed her curiously, but she wouldn't look up.

"Alright, Oliver, let's go. Are you sure you don't mind having us all, Tori?"

"Oh, it's fine, don't worry about it."

"Thanks, Tor. See you later, Lilly." My mom nudged me. "Say goodbye, Oliver!" she said through clenched teeth.

I gave them a head nod. "Yeah, bye."

Lilly gave a small wave as our moms stared us down. I couldn't take the staring, so I walked into a checkout line, my mom following behind me.

"What is that matter with you?" my mom glared at me.

"What'd I do?"

"You have been acting so strange lately. And why didn't you say bye to Lilly and her mom?"

"Mom, it's nothing. Can you just not get into my life, just once?"

"Oliver, you have an attitude. Go wait in the car!"

"Nah, I'll just walk home." I began walking away.

"Oh no you're not! Do you know how far it is?"

"Yeah, I do actually. And I know a shortcut through the woods."

"Oliver, you get back here. Don't make a scene."

"Fine, Mom. But when I end up in a psycho hospital, it's your fault."

"You are so dramatic, Oliver." My mom paid for our things and we left the store.

"Whatever." I sat in the front seat and looked out the window.

"We're going over to the Truscott's at 5:00, so be ready then."

"Why are we going so early? What the hell are we supposed to do for an hour and a half?"

"First of all, don't curse. Second, you'll hang out with your best friend." I sighed and crossed my arms, knowing that I was in for a long evening.

The rest of the day flew by, and it was 5:00 before I knew it. Owen was all happy-go-lucky now that he and Rose were cool again, but that didn't stop him from making fun of me, as always. My family and I walked to the Truscott's house, my dad carrying a bottle of wine and me carrying a tray of cookies.

"Hey, guys." Rose greeted us at the door. She took the cookies from me and led us into the kitchen. We all said hello to each other and went our separate ways. Rose and Owen went in the basement, Lilly and I went in the backyard, and our parents stayed in the kitchen.

We hadn't said anything to each other since the grocery store, and we sat on the swings in silence, until I spoke up.

"Um…Lilly…I know things are really weird and awkward, and I take full responsibility for that, but I know that something's bothering you."

Lilly sighed. "I…Yeah. There is something wrong."

"You wanna tell me what it is? I mean we're still best friends, aren't we?"

"Of course we're still best friends, Oliver." she quietly said.

"So…what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry." Lilly looked down.

"You don't have to be sorry. I don't want to force you to talk about it." I replied.

"Thanks." she said. "I'll tell you…just not today. I don't know when."

I sighed, trying to let it go. Whatever was wrong, I wanted to tell her it was going to be fine. And that everything was gonna work out. But most of all, I just wanted to kiss her.

We swung for a while, occasionally saying something to each other. But that wasn't enough for me.

"Lilly, this is crazy!" I jumped off the swing. "I'm sorry that I kissed you, Ok? I don't want this to be as awkward as we're making it. Why can't we just talk like we did before we kissed?"

Lilly looked down, getting that look like she was about to cry again. "Lil…" I walked over to her. "Lil, what's wrong?" I tried to hug her but she turned away.

"Nothing." she said

"So are we just gonna not talk? I know things are mad weird, but you're still my best friend."

"Oliver, I know!" Lilly was angry.

"Can't we just pretend the kiss never happened?"

Lilly didn't answer for a while, but then she nodded. "Ok."

"Ok? So we're good again?" I held my arms open for a hug.

"We always were." She hugged me back. When we pulled apart, we were looking directly in one another's eyes. I pushed her hair behind her ear and we both leaned in. I can't even begin to think what was going through my mind at that point. But for once, I was glad Owen and Rose barged outside. We almost kissed again, and that would have caused more awkwardness than before, if that was at all possible.

"Whoa, did we just like, interrupt a moment?" Owen asked, Rose closing the door as she followed him outside.

"No." Lilly and I said in unison.

"Really, 'cause it definitely looked like you guys were about to kiss." Rose chimed in.

"That's weird, 'cause we weren't." Lilly denied.

"Then what were you doing, exactly?" Owen crossed his arms.

I looked at Lilly who gave me a worried look. "Isn't it obvious?" I asked. "I was…gonna tell her a secret."

"Yeah," Lilly defended me. "A really big secret."

"Oh really?" Rose asked.

"Yes really." I answered.

"What are you guys doing out here anyway? Don't you have to go make-out in the basement?" Good job, Lilly. That was my kind of girl, getting them at their own game.

"What!" Owen yelled, causing me to crack up. Lilly was smiling now too.

"We did not make-out! We are just friends!" Rose defended.

"Yeah, Ok, Rose." I laughed.

"You guys are so immature!" Rose whined.

"You guys are so immature!" Lilly and I mimicked.

"Shut-up, Oliver." Owen pushed me.

"No way, dude! Stop trying to act cool in front of Rose!" I pushed him back.

"You just push me, little man?" Owen was almost on top of me. I was tall, but he was taller. I was strong, but of course he was stronger. I had a six pack, he had an eight pack. There was no way I could take him.

"Yeah, I did." I said with confidence, pushing him a little more.

"You do it again," he pushed me back, harder. "I'll knock you out."

"Come on, Oliver." Lilly said, pulling my arm.

"Oh, got your little girlfriend to help you?" Owen laughed.

I pulled away from Lilly and tackled my brother with all my might. Rose started screaming and trying to get me off of him while Lilly watched in amazement. I caught him off guard, so it was hard for him to fight back. If he had through the first punch, I would probably be dead.

I was on top of him and started punching him everywhere. That's 15 years of anger that I finally let out. Let me tell you, it felt good. Owen finally pushed me off him and I flew backwards. Before Owen could kill me, Rose stood between us.

"Owen, stop!"

"Rose, move out of the way."

"No." Rose crossed her arms.

"Rose, let them settle it!" Lilly grabbed her sister's arm.

"Ew, get off of me!" Rose yelled, thrusting Lilly away.

"Don't push me, bitch!" Lilly knocked her sister down. Rose had no idea how to fight, so she was just screaming.

"Alright, Lil." I got Lilly away with ease. Owen helped Rose up and Rose was whining 'cause she was dirty.

"I could have killed you, so it's a good thing your little boyfriend saved you."

"First of all, you couldn't kill me in my dreams. And second, at least my boy doesn't cheat." My mouth dropped open. So did Owen's and Rose's. Lilly just stood there smirking.

"Well alright, Lil!" I yelled, cheering her on.

"Shut-up, Oliver!" Rose yelled at me.

"Don't talk to me like that, Rose!"

"Don't give her that attitude, Oliver!" Owen yelled at me.

"He can do what he wants, jerk!" Lilly defended. All of a sudden, we all just started fighting. We were rolling around on the ground, and there was a lot of screaming. That is until the parents came out.

"Everybody freeze!" Mr. Truscott boomed. We listened. We all stopped where we were. I was lying on the ground and Rose was about to attack me. Lilly was on Owen's back, and Owen was on his knees, trying to get her off.

"Now stand up!" My dad yelled. We obeyed again.

"Who's fighting who?" Mrs. T. asked. We all started talking at once and pointing fingers, until she whistled loudly. "Never mind. Oliver and Lilly, upstairs. Rose and Owen, basement. Now."

Again, we did as we were told and scurried inside. Lilly and I ran into her room, and plopped down on her bed.

"Sorry about Owen." I said.

"Sorry about Rose." she apologized. "But that was amazing when you were beating Owen up!"

I laughed. "Yeah, well…it was 15 years of anger. I've been wanting to sock him forever."

She laughed too. "Well, you did awesome."

"Thanks." I laughed. "Oh shit!" I stood up quickly.

"What?"

"I'm not supposed to be in your room, remember?"

"Chill, Oliver. My dad said he's over it. Besides, they told us to come upstairs. Sit back down, stay a while." I shrugged and sat on her bed again. But this time, I sat right next to her. I couldn't resist. "Besides…" Lilly started. "It's not like we're gonna do anything…right?"

"Right." I agreed. "'Cause we're just best friends…right?" I looked down at her.

"Right." She was staring up at me. "Just like…Owen and Rose…" She was leaning her head in.

"Yeah…" I breathed, my face slowly inching towards hers. "Just like them…" My lips were almost touching hers, but I just had to say one thing. "Lilly." I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I'm nothing like my brother." She grabbed my neck and put her lips to mine. I don't want to go into detail, but we started making out, let's just say that.

Someone knocked on the door, and we flew 10 feet apart from each other.

"Come in!" Lilly said nervously.

It was her mom. "Dinner's ready."

"Ok, we'll be down in a second." Lilly answered. I was speechless.

Tori must have noticed the look on our faces, because she asked "Are you two Ok?"

"Yeah." I finally got out. "Great." I smiled.

"Oh my gosh, Oliver, your eye is bruised! And Lilly, you have scratches all over your face!"

"Mom, if you didn't notice, we were just in a huge fight outside." Lilly laughed.

"Do you want some ice, Oliver?"

"No thanks, Mrs. T. I'm good."

"Ok, see you in 'a second'." Mrs. T. said and left.

"Lilly…" I started. "I have been wanting to tell you this for the longest time…"

"Tell me what?" Lilly asked, smiling.

"I like you…as more than a friend." I did it, finally! It took me long enough!

Lilly grinned. "That's what was wrong before. I was sad because you said that when we kissed you were just in a moment. But I've liked you for so long, so that kind of broke my heart."

"It's a good think I lied." I smiled. "Or else I'd be just like my brother." Wow, this was the best night of my life. "Hey, Lilly, will you go out with me?" She didn't say anything, she just pulled me in for a kiss. We pulled apart, smiling. "Yes or no?" I asked.

"That's a hell yeah." Lilly smiled.


	18. Author's Note

**A/N-Hey guys! I know I said there'd be a sequel, and I had a good idea. But now I decided to just write a whole new story. It will be a Lilly/Oliver story of course. I'm gonna start a chapter tonight, and hopefully I'll finish it tomorrow morning. Thanks again for reading this, and all your reviews!**

**- 3-Erin**


End file.
